


Ishi it's cold outside

by Bigjumpervibes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigjumpervibes/pseuds/Bigjumpervibes
Summary: A fic based around the song:Baby, it's cold outsideHappy holidays!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 39





	Ishi it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make some tweaks in the lyrics or just use an element of them at parts so it flowed alright, hopefully you can see all the nods :)

“Mondo, I really can’t stay!”

“Ishi… It’s cold outside”

“I have to go away” Kiyotaka repeated looking from the clock above the fireplace back to the biker who was currently holding his wrists preventing him from fastening any more buttons on his coat. They had been going back and forth on this for around twenty minutes and the former prefect was starting to think this could go on for an hour longer with how persistent the other was being. 

They were currently standing in Mondo’s living room where a couple of hours ago the biker had been enthusiastically showing his friends all the woodwork pieces he had made over the last few months while they tried to merge Christmas decorations into his usual home style. It was safe to say there were more shattered baubles than surviving ones but the group had managed to created a somewhat festive atmosphere with tinsel on several tabletops, the tree with mismatched ornaments and mistletoe on one of the door frames which had been a compromise to ensure the decorations were limited to only the living room. Chihiro and Leon had left around half an hour ago with the former insisting they needed to complete a current AI project they had started and the latter mentioning something about a meeting Sayaka after her concert finished which now left Ishimaru and Mondo to finish off the night.

“Bro it’s cold outside, ‘sides…” The taller man started as he moved to guide Taka back away from the door, this night had been the first time in awhile that they had managed to hang out together since the other man had taken a position in the local government and Mondo wasn’t about to let him go home just yet. Besides… “This is the first time I’ve seen ya drink, let’s have one more, it’s been ages!”

“Look, Mondo, this evening has been-“

“’ve been hoping you’d drop in” Mondo interrupted.

“And I’m glad I did bro! This evening has been so very nice!” Ishimaru finished while letting himself be moved back towards the couch, he had to admit he had a wonderful night so far and that fizzy drink, prosecco was it? That had been a pleasant experience too, he was so glad he didn’t have to have beer like the others. In fact, Mondo has been an extremely good host, maybe that’s why his resolve on leaving was beginning to shake.

“Look give me ya hands” As they sat down on the couch again the biker moved to take the other’s hands in his own which caused the other man to blush. After high school they had become closer, this was common knowledge amongst their group, however lately they were pushing a bit beyond their norm “They’re just like ice!”

“My father will start to worry, I promised to ring him at some point tonight!” Ishimaru exclaimed trying to retract his hands from the others grip however it seemed futile… But then again, he wasn’t trying too hard.

“Ishi, what’s ya hurry? He won’t mind movin’ that call right?”

“But he’ll be pacing the floor!”

“Just give ‘em a quick text…” Mondo rolled his eyes before gesturing to the room with one of his hands “Just sit here and listen to the fireplace roar”

The smaller man seemed to still be struggling to think clearly with the remaining hand still holding his own, the ambient glow of the room that the fireplace provided (Mondo had a point there), and most of all the excited look his friend was showing. Over the years the biker had matured, slightly, but matured nonetheless. He was a lot calmer much to Leon’s disappointment and his appearance had only become more ‘manly’ as Taka had already mentioned a few times already since they graduated. Chiselled cheekbones, a strong jawline, intense eyes with his signature eyeliner. It was still Mondo but the moral compass couldn’t seem to slow down his heartrate when he was this close to him.

“I really better leave…” The temptation was heavy in Taka’s voice and Mondo smirked knowing the other was breaking. Just another push…

“Ishi, come on, please don’t hurry” 

“Well maybe just half a drink more!”

“Alright man! I’ll put some music on as I pour!” Mondo jumped up flipping on one of the first playlists available on his phone and got up to find the bottle of sparkly wine Taka was drinking before. He never usually brought stuff like that but whenever they drank together in the past (or more accurately, when Mondo drank in front of him) he always commented on the smell and distaste for beer in general so the biker took a stab in the dark and seemed to have hit bullseye with his selection.

“The neighbours might think you had an unwarranted party with the recycling we’ve accumulated!” Since he was now staying ‘a bit longer’ Taka started to busy himself throwing a few cans in the correct recycling receptacle before a bubbling flute was held in front of him. Quickly finishing his task he gestured to the sink in the kitchen where would wash his hands before accepting the glass. 

The taller man rolled his eyes again holding it patiently while he waited for the other man to come back noting that he had also removed his coat again. Score!

“Bro it’s bad out there, you should’ve seen the street last week! I reckon there were 6 or 7 parties down ‘ere” 

Mummering some disapproval of house parties without warning Taka reached out and took the drink from his friend before they returned to the couch now with his coat folded neatly on the armrest. Taking a sip he made an appreciative hum as he felt the bubbles dance on his tongue while a sweet taste filled his senses, he must remember to get the name of this bottle before leaving tonight. 

“Say what’s in this drink?” 

“Dunno, grapes?” Mondo unhelpfully supplied while opening a can of something for himself.

This was nice Taka thought to himself as he settled back in a bit, he was beginning to relax again but not completely because if he was going to say a bit longer then how would he get home? Originally Leon had brought both himself and Chihiro over however since he had left with Chihiro this now only left Taka to figure out the best way back, he did think the bus would be adequate enough but he wasn’t sure how late they ran. He considered that he could always call a taxi, pulling out his own phone he began searching for local numbers.

Noticing the other’s movements Mondo moved closer sneaking an arm around the back sofa. 

“No cabs to be had out there sorry…” Being a bit more daring he let his hand rest on the other’s shoulder while take a quick swig of beer before continuing, he needed the confidence “You can always stay over y’know?”

Taka stopped his googling to look up at his friend, when did he get so close! Not that he minded of course, he always liked feeling Mondo’s arm around his shoulders even back when they were younger. Leaning back into the touch he looked properly at the other’s face and he drank some more of his drink trying to claim back some of his brain capacity ‘I wish I knew how…’.

Feeling eyes on him the biker looked to his partner as he settled back into his arm. God if he didn’t look great. If the years had made Mondo look any better he sure as hell thought it had done twice as good of a job on Taka. His face looked more relaxed, even his eyebrows had moved to a more natural position (still constantly pointing down but less extreme), his lips were a bit fuller and his eyes, man those eyes, they looked like starlight now.

Gulping when he met lavender eyes Taka held his gaze for as long as he could before he had to turn away, his face heating up dramatically. It must be the drink, yes that was it. Though a small part of him did acknowledge that he found he had this issue a lot with this man ‘I wish I knew how to break this spell’.

Smirking as he saw the other look away and that his cheek colour now matched his eyes, Mondo decided to see if could push this further. Moving the hand on the others shoulder he brought it up to run through the others hair “I’ll keep your hat, your hair looks too swell to ruin it” 

“Why thank you!” Exclaiming and immediately regretting it as it was always clear sign of his nerves. Gosh he really should be leaving even is he was enjoying the attention and touch he was being given “I ought to say no”

‘Ah but yer not are you?’ Mondo thought to himself. Getting a bit more impatient, well to be fair to him he was never the one in class people would praise for his control “Mind if I move in closer?”

“I—” Taka really didn’t have a strong as a resolve as he thought he did when it came to the delinquent did he? “I will allow it” 

‘At least I’m going to say that I tried’ Ishimaru thought back to himself, even if it was a bit of a lie.

Not needing any further approval, the gang leader moved to take Taka’s glass as well as his own drink and put them on the coffee table in front of them before moving back into his previous position. First he slipped his hand around the back of the former prefect’s neck before letting it softly comb through his hair, this made red eyes flutter shut and a soft sigh leave his lips. Then he positioned the other’s legs onto his lap so he could be as close as possible without being straddled, though that was something to try at some point. A warmth moved through his chest knowing the other man hadn’t hurt his pride by rejecting him.

Gentle, the way he was being handled was so gentle and kind it almost made him well up with tears however he wouldn’t ruin this moment, so he kept his eyes shut. He always thought it must be such a turn off that he got so emotional during romantic moments even though the man currently stroking his hair and circling patterns on his thigh with his fingers would always dismiss that worry telling him it was sweet and so frickin’ real (censored). If he stayed much longer he could easily see himself unravelling “I really can’t stay” he whispered.

“Ishi don’t hold back” The taller man knew he had his partner where he wanted him but played a long in the rest of the act “’Sides, like I said, it’s cold outside”

“Ah” That felt good “You are very pushy you know?”

“Think of it as opportunistic” Mondo saw Taka open his eyes at that with a smirk, it took all of his will power not to lean in and shut him up from any further disagreement.

“I simply must go Mondo” There was no weight behind these words.

“But it’s so cold outside, you should stay here” He empathised patting the other’s thigh.

“The answer is no” Even less weight if possible.

“So so cold out there, and you can’t handle that”

“This welcome has been…” Taka rested his head now on the bicep behind him, how lucky he had fallen for someone so well built and comfortable. 

If he could take a photo right now the biker would, the shorter man looked so relaxed under his touch. It was so different to the usual impression he made on people, normally they would flinch or recoil however this man was just melting into his hold ‘how lucky am I that you dropped in’.

“So nice and warm” Taka finished his earlier thought.

“Exactly and look out the window! It’s practically a storm” It really wasn’t and they both knew this

“My father will be suspicious”

‘God your lips look delicious’

“…They might even show up at the door”

‘Like waves on a tropical shore’

“…My father’s mind can be vicious”

‘In fact I bet your lips are delicious Ishi’

The gaze Taka was getting from the man he was practically sat on confused him. It looked like hunger and focused on his lips which made his heart thump louder or at least he thought it was louder. These situations which required a certain degree of understanding of body language and social ques still puzzled Taka but he was getting better, though he was probably mostly getting better knowing this man’s tells in particular. 

The light in the room was dimming which was a silent signal from the fireplace that it needed attention but neither men were concentrating on that right now. The former hall monitor took a quick look around the room so he could relax a bit after all this stimulus. His eyes landed on a pack of cigarettes and he fleetingly thought ‘Well maybe I’ll stay for a cigarette more’ he didn’t smoke of course, though he would be lying if he didn’t get a little kick thinking he might taste the remnants of the flavour in a kiss.

Noticing his object of affection seemed to be getting distracted Mondo drummed a new pattern on the other’s leg “Look Taka, I’ve never seen a blizzard like this before” It was a blatant lie, the weather wasn’t that bad but it did get the other to look back at him. 

‘Why would I want to taste cigarette if I don’t even smoke’ the smaller man thought and answered his own question as his eyes fell to watch the other’s lips.

“I’ve got to get home bro” He must be strong.

“Ishi you’ll freeze out there” Another lie, Mondo’s lips formed a smirk under their newfound spotlight, though he did notice from the corner of his eye that his pomp was drooping slightly. He moved to grab the comb on the coffee table and tucked the loose strands of hair back up before returning to his comfy position “It’s up to ya knees out there”

Breath taking isn’t the word, Taka’s sure it isn’t because Mondo didn’t take his breath away more like made his brain short circuit so he forgot how to breath. Especially when the biker leaned back to sort his hair out so more of the light hit his tanned skin. However he was more happy once he got to cuddle back into the other’s arm again.

“You’ve really been exquisite Mondo” Taka confessed as he let a hand cover his partners which was on his leg earning a splash of crimson appearing on the biker’s face.

Taka’s hands were soft, softer than is own by a mile with all the carpentry he’d been doing. They were well kept, nails trimmed, no callous skin, they were perfect. “Y’know ya really don’t get how I feel when I touch your hand”

‘Don’t you see I feel the same?’ The former prefect thought back hoping his eyes conveyed his feelings. Mondo’s hands were bigger, and had small scars dotting them from his past gang fights and new found love for woodworking. They were rough but not off-putting, it just made him wonder what they would feel like running over his skin.

If Taka kept looking at him like that two things would happen. 1. Mondo’s ego would grow two times in size 2. He would have to kiss him. ‘How can you do this thing to me?’

“They’ll be talking to tomorrow” Taka broke the silence.

“So what! They’re always talkin’, our friends ain’t the most boundary honouring bunch” Mondo shot back and it was true, no one could do anything in their class of 78th without whatever it was making it’s way around the group. And who cares if they talk, in Mondo’s opinion it was better than thinking of his lifelong sorrow at missing this chance.

“Well there will be plenty implied!”

“Look if you leave now, you could catch pneumonia and die!” Mondo lied… Again.

“I really can’t stay over” Because it was not appropriate! As much as he was being swayed he should keep to the societal norms, no staying over on the first date. This was a date right? Or well no it wasn’t because it was a group get together but now that’s only them does that make it a date? But then again technically since he’s known the other man for several years does that negate the date needing qualifier? Taka was confused.

“You’ve said that how many times now? Get over that old out ‘cus it ain’t workin’” Mondo said flatly looking straight into crimson eyes, the other man obviously wanted to stay if the fact he was lacing his fingers into the biker’s own hands was anything to go off “If ya meant it your hand wouldn’t be on mine right now”

“Mondo” It was a fair point and after the internal dilemma he had with himself he came to the decision that they had technically had 46 dates (dates meaning time alone together) including today (which started at 7:30pm once Leon and Chihiro had left) so it would be perfectly okay for him to stay over. Yes that was his new resolve “I guess it is cold outside”

“Ishi, it’s cold outside” One last push.

“Okay fine!” The smaller man finally agreed “Just one more drink… though you’ve also had a few and like you said there are no taxis here…” Not that he made any attempt to check this fact or wanted to “Would you mind getting me another glass?”

“Fuckin’ hell that took a lot of convincin’” Mondo sighed, relieved he didn’t need to go in circles anymore. He moved the hand currently running through Taka’s hair and began to move their faces closer, he wasn’t going to give the other man any more opportunities to doubt his decision. As they moved closer eye closed and hearts began to race.

\--Brrrrrrrring! Brrrrrring!-

“Ah! Father!” Taka jumped hearing his phone go off and immediately got up off the couch to answer his phone. Giving a quick apologetic look at Mondo who looked like he had suffered a small heart attack at the sound. 

Watching his partner move to the kitchen to have a more private call, Mondo sighed with a small smile. Grabbing Taka’s coat which he would hang back up again, it was an unwanted disruption but it was cold outside and he knew the other wouldn’t be leaving tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I started to struggle nearer the end because that song goes on forevvvvvvvver 
> 
> Let me know if you have any song requests? I'll see if I can work a fic out of them


End file.
